Daddy's Girl
by CSISaraSidle72
Summary: I needed some fluff in my life, so here's a one-shot...maybe more than that. It's a story of Grissom and his little girl that spans over quite a few years. And a lil bit of GSR. Of course...hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I need fluff tonight, and while I started to write another fic, this one came into my head while listening to Daddy's Girl by Peter Cetera, and I just had to write it.

I usually don't write song fics, so this is different for me. Hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_When the sun goes down and it's getting late  
You say it's time for bed  
She just takes her time  
Acting like she never heard a word you said  
Little baby wanna hold you tight  
She don't ever wanna say good night  
She's a lover, she wanna be Daddy's Girl_

"Okay, Dani-bug, it's time for bed."

The little girl sitting on the chair, reading, looked up, a shocked look and then a grin spreading across her face.

"Daddy...this book has all kinds of bugs in it," she said, holding up her book to show him the butterflies and grasshoppers. She then opted for conversation about his career to throw him off track. "Daddy...what kind of bugs do you see at your work?"

Grissom smiled, shaking his head. He knew what she was trying to do, and he took the easy way out by pacifying her a little.

"Well, all kinds...flies, maggots..."

"Eww," the three-year-old cut in, scrunching up her little button nose. She hated maggots! They looked so gross and ugly.

Grissom chuckled, finally taking the book gently from her tiny hands, closing it and putting it on the shelf before he scooped her up in his arms, hugging her close. "Well, they may be gross, but those bugs help us catch the bad guys."

"Do all bugs help you?" Dani asked, having the inquisitive nature of a normal child, while also curious about what, not only her father did, but what her mother did, as well.

But she was a daddy's girl, all around.

"Yea...pretty much," Grissom said as they climbed the stairs, his baby girl tucked safely in his arms.

"Daddy, I hafta brush my teeth first...I need my glass of water, and Binky, my stuffed monkey..."

Grissom laughed, shaking his head. That was his girl, just like him...

...she never wanted to sleep. Especially when he was around._  
_

_When the morning comes  
And it's time to go start another day  
She won't let you leave, and she does her best  
To try to make you stay  
Pretty baby gonna start to cry  
She don't ever wanna say good bye  
She's a lover, she wanna be Daddy's Girl_

"Dani, breakfast is ready!" Sara called up the stairs. It was seven. She had the day off today but Gil, who started on swing-shift a few weeks ago, had to be at work in an hour, so Sara wanted them all to have breakfast together before he had to leave.

Dani knew, and bounced down the stairs a few seconds later, one foot in a red shoe, the other sporting a blue sock to match her blue plaid button up shirt and blue jeans.

Sara laughed, shaking her head. "Sweetie...where's your other shoe?"

"I think daddy hid it," Dani said with a fake scowl. She held her finger up, waving it, a gesture to her mother to lean in as she whispered, "but that's okay...I got revenge. Hehe."

Sara was confused, but not for long. Moments later she heard Gil upstairs, frustrated.

"What is it, hun?" Sara called.

"I can't find my shoes."

Sara looked down at Dani, hands on her hips.

"Danielle Elizabeth Grissom, where are your father's shoes?"

"I hid 'em." The little girl smiled wide, but her mother wasn't the least bit amused.

"Honey, I know you don't like him leaving...or either one of us, for that matter, but...daddy has to go to work." Sara sighed, bending down to her five-year-old daughter's level. "So...where are his shoes?"

Dani knew she'd be in trouble...BIG trouble, if she didn't tell. So, reluctantly, she spoke. "They're in the hamper in the hall closet." She bowed her head, sad.

Sara saw this on her way up the stairs and bent down, kissing the top of her head. "It's all right. He'll be back later, and we'll all do something together."

Dani nodded. Her father got his shoes, and got ready and then they ate. After they were done, he stood up after excusing himself, kissed his wife and daughter, told him that he loved him, and went to leave. That's when Dani started crying, running towards her father and throwing her arms around his legs, finally deciding to sit on his foot, ulitmately giving her father's leg the death grip as she cried on his pants, staining them.

But, instead of being mad or upset, he was sad...sad that his daughter felt this way, but then again she knew what they did...they caught the bad guys, and she always voiced a concern about them working. That's when he remembered this that he scooped her up in his arms, hugging her close and giving her kisses.

"Daddy loves you, okay," Grissom said, smiling sweetly as he looked at her. "If I thought something bad would happen today...I wouldn't leave."

"Promise?" the little girl finally piped up, calming down.

He smiled sadly, nodding. "Promise. I love you, my little girl."

She finally smiled, hugging her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I love you too, daddy."__

She don't ever wanna be without you  
Never have to worry she won't doubt you  
Then she puts her head upon your shoulder  
Says she'll marry you when she gets older

At a party, they danced. One of her Uncle's...Greg...had finally tied the knot with some very lucky woman. Dani watched from the table as her father and mother danced. In a way, even though he was only feet away, she missed him. She watched as he held her close, whispered sweet nothings...she envied her mother. When her mother sat, being tired from being pregnant with her little brother, her father came to her, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"_  
_

The seven-year-old looked up at her father, a big smile spreading across her face. She held out her hand to him as he clasped it. "I'd love to."

And together, they danced out on the dance floor while her mother talked with her various 'Aunts' and 'Uncles'. Dani smiled up at her father, especially when he picked her up, even with how old he was, and held her close. She just knew that this was where she was always supposed to be...she never thought what all those mean kids said at school...

...this was her father, plain and simple. Biological or not.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she listened to his breathing. Then, she confessed something that was weighing on her mind...something she just had to tell him.

"I want to marry you, daddy."

Confused, he held her out to arms length. "What is it, princess?" he asked sweetly.

She smiled. "The man I marry, daddy...I want him to be just like you," she clarified. "I want to 'marry' you."

He smiled, hugging her. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy."

"I never want you to grow up."

"I know," she whispered.

_  
When the time has come, and she's old enough  
To be on her own  
She won't understand why you're feelin' sad  
Cause she's leaving you all alone  
Little woman gonna make you cry  
You don't ever wanna say good bye  
She's a lady, she'll always be Daddy's Girl_

"Daddy."

Grissom came out of the living room, meeting his little girl...his little lady, in the hall.

Dani...Danielle was eighteen now...it seemed just like yesterday that she was a little girl, playing in sand and dirt, or catching bugs with him on a warm summer's night. And now, well...he didn't want to think about it, but now she was moving away to college, a place full of danger...

...a place away from him.

Tears swelled in his eyes...he never allowed them to fall. But she could sense his change in mood.

He wasn't perky, now. Sure, her little brother was still here to keep him young, but she didn't quite understand...

...she was daddy's little girl.

"Daddy...I'll be home in a few months...and...and I'll visit every weekend," she promised, beginning to cry.

But he remembered those promises. She wouldn't be back for a while. However, he engulfed her in a big hug, holding her close. He didn't want to let go, but he knew that he would soon have to. He got her to this point, and it was up to her at how the rest turned out.

But she was perfect to him. Perfect grades, steady yet sufficient boyfriend...she was beautiful, well-mannered, smart...he couldn't see his and Sara's daughter being any other way.

"I'll be careful, dad...I promise."

He finally allowed a tear to fall.

"I know, Danielle...I know."__

Little woman gonna break your heart  
Gonna miss her when you're both apart  
She's a lady, but she'll always be Daddy's Girl

He'd been waiting for months to see his little girl..._his _girl. She wasn't a child, any longer. He needed to remind himself of that.

Life had gone on normally. Him and Sara still had that...that flame, forever lit, between them. Their son, Michael, was ten, and one of the reasons that they were still as young as they were. But they all missed Danielle.

Especially him.

And now tonight...tonight, they would see her again. And he couldn't wait.__

She'll always be Daddy's Girl...

And, like clockwork, she came bursting through the door just an hour or so later, giving her family a hug. Then, she hugged her father. He held her, not wanting to let her go.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too, daddy. But I'm home, now. I'll be home for a week. But then, I do have to go back."

"I know."

"I love you daddy."

He smiled, allowing himself that one tear to fall. "I love you too, princess."

_...She'll always be Daddy's Girl  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, in the chorus there are like four other, "She'll always be Daddy's Girl," but I'm not gonna put all of them in...of course, I guess _technically _only three now...hehe. Any-hoo, first shot at the fluff, so tell me what you think. It was going to be some-what of a series, because I went through to where Grissom _might_ not be her real dad, but I wasn't sure on the series. But, that's up to you, the re-viewers...hehe. N-E-Ways, hope 'ya enjoyed!


	2. Authors Note

To All My Readers:

I will be continuing ALL of my stories very soon, but at this time I have had problems with my document programs. I had all new chapters for all of my stories, and it deleted them. I am hoping to be allowed to use someone else's computer for the time being to upload my stories on there. I hope you all will forgive me for my "laziness" on getting the stories uploaded, and I hope to have a new chapter to this story very very soon.

Thanks!

CSISaraSidle72


	3. The Beginning

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 2

The Beginning

It was a cold and dreary day outside, and that didn't put Sara Sidle in any of a better mood. She didn't feel good at all. Her stomach was all in knots, her face was a pale white and dark circles were forming underneath her eyes. But she had to get through her shift, if anything.

Walking into the breakroom, she took a seat, leaning her head back. Tears started forming in her eyes for no reason at all.

No...there was a reason. But she couldn't tell anybody...not just yet.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, she closed her eyes, allowing a short rest before work. She didn't even notice that someone was standing over her a short time later.

"Sara...Sara, you okay?"

She opened her eyes...where was she. "What...what time is it?"

"It's 12:20," she heard Grissom reply, taking a seat beside of her. "Are you alright?"

No...she was twenty minutes late for shift, so she must've slept at least forty minutes. "Yeah," she finally replied. "I'm fine."

"Really? Because you don't look it."

"Gee, thanks Grissom," Sara said sarcastically, going to stand up, but a head rush that took over her caused her to sit back down...damn dizzy spells.

And worse, Grissom had seen, had helped her to sit down.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." He rubbed comforting circles on her back. "What's wrong Sara?"

All at once, the tears came, again. She covered her face, but Grissom just sat there, hugging her. He didn't speak, however. Just allowed his presence there to be her comforting factor, for now.

"I um...I don't know what I'm going to do."

He was confused. Recent, her and Hank had broken up, so he was concerned for her mental state.

But that wasn't _exactly _her whole problem.

Looking at him, finally taking that chance, she sniffled and took one more deep breath before allowing the words to escape her mouth, the ones that she'd been dreading and hadn't allowed their meanings to really set in...

...until now.

"I'm pregnant."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took so long for an update, but my computer is finally being freaking nice to me.

And sorry it was so short, at least for this chapter. I just wanted to get it in since its been so long.

~*CSISaraSidle72*~


End file.
